Taking Off the Mask
by RobinYJLvr
Summary: Being saved by Batman is one thing, falling in-love with Robin is another. Heather Wayne discovers the hero inside of her, and lets Robin take away the mask her heart has been hiding behind for years.


Taking off the Mask {Batman & Robin}

"Here is _The Dark Knight_ and his mount, Heather Wayne, coming down the walkway." The announcer called across the field. I could hear yells of excitement as Knight, my horse, walked down the stretch as we walked to the starting gate.

"Heather looks promising enough to take _The Dark Knight _to the top of the ranks don't you think Jerry?" The first announced asked. Both mine and Knight's lineage was impressive. He was the last surviving full blooded colt of the great Man O' War do to close breeding.

"Yes, Tom, _The Dark Knight _looks promising tonight. I wonder if Batman ever watches this horse race? He is using his name." They commented.

Finally Knight was loaded into the gate and the world seemed to slow down. The moment when you wait in that gate surrounded by 19 other horses is the most nerve racking. You wait for the ring of that bell, the opening of the small gate in front of you. When it finally comes the ringing of the bell and the gates fly open you feel like the world has come to a complete stop for that one precious moment in history. The race of kings has begun. The steady rhythm of Knight's hooves keeps me calm. We have taken the lead in this race. Out of the corner of my eye I can see us slowly starting to pull away from the rest of the pack. Knight is asking for more rein to give him the complete ability to run at his pace. I release a little more giving him more room to greaten his strides. Flying past the quarter pole is all a blur, the cameras are going off, but nothing is going to distract me from the greatest moment in my life.

As we enter the homestretch I give him full rein and stand in the stirrups taking all my weight off his back. He understands that its time to run for it. His strides become as long as his sire Man O' War's a length of 28 feet almost standing with the legend himself. He's taking control of the playing field and letting it all go. I can hardly pick out the finishing pole only a closing distance from us. The roar of the crowd is ringing in my ears as we cross the finish line. I barely turn my head enough to see the rest of the pack rounding the last corner of the field. We were already on our way to the winners circle as they had even cross the finish line. There was no way we hadn't won that race and no one would take that away from us.

"We did it Knight, we did it" I whispered in his ear as stroked his red chestnut neck. He flicked his ears toward my voice and neighed.

As we walked onto the green pasture surrounded by the press, the only people who would be standing next to me in the winner's circle was Bruce and Richard. Usually there are owners and trainers and family. Not for me, I trained my horse myself. Bruce owned him and Richard was my family. I had the whole field covered. The placed the banquet of roses around Knight's neck and then a smaller one around my own. They took a quick picture with me holding the trophy and then let us walk off. Security let us walk back without the press in peace. Richard on my left and Bruce on my right as I rode proudly off the track was a common sight. When we walked back to the trailer and loaded Knight in we all hopped in the truck. While I sat in the trailer with Knight while Bruce drove. Richard decided to sit with me in the trailer. We sat next to each other as Bruce pulled out of the parking lot. I had the slightest crush on Richard, so it was common for us to be able to talk in peace and quiet.

"Nice race today Heather" He praised as the long drive home started.

"Thanks, Richard, it means a lot" I answered as Knight poked his head out of his stall and snorted and stamped the ground.

"Why did you name him 'The Dark Knight'? He's not even that dark?" Richard asked.

"Because my idol is Batman and Robin. Always have been, and always will be." I answered standing up and feeding and watering Knight.

"Really? Why Robin?" He asked. I've never told anyone my little encounter with Robin and Batman before.

"Because one night I was walking downtown just exploring and a man had grabbed me and pulled me into a dark alley. We started to fight and he was about to kill me. When Batman and Robin saved me. Batman beat the guy to a pulp, and Robin…" I stopped remembering the exact words that came out of his mouth as I continued to tell my favorite story.

"You know pretty little ladies, like yourself, shouldn't be out roaming alone this late at night." I blushed at the last part. He was so kind towards me when he helped me.

"Sounds like somebody has a crush on Bird Boy." Richard teased.

"Yeah I guess I do." I announced. I looked at Richard who was pale and slightly red.

Richard's P.O.V

I watched Heather retell the same story that played over and over again in my head from that night. The night me and Batman saved her from death's door. She was so helpless when we arrived being beaten up by one of Joker's minions sent to hurt her. Luckily we fooled his plan to seek revenge on us using Heather. She may not ever figure it out that I was the guy under that mask. The one person who always kept an eye out for her where ever she went. I always listened and watched her train her horse, named after her idol. I was at every race, and in every winner's circle photo. One day I want to be able to take off that mask of hiding my feelings for her and show her what happen that night when Robin fell for her. She blushed when she played out the only sentence Robin had ever said to her. Saying it word for word what came out of my mouth those many nights ago in that street.

For years had we kept that secret to ourselves and I wanted to tell her so badly the truth. That her biggest fan and secret admirer sat right next to her and has always been. The one man in the entire world that she had a crush on, the one man who saved her life that she wanted to meet. Sat next to her, stuck in a huge trailer, for the many hours to come. She stopped talking and yawned, making Knight snort and lay down in his stall. Her pretty green eyes slowly disappeared behind her eyelids. Her pretty face now rested on my shoulder. Before I knew it her breath became a rhythm pattern and she was asleep on my shoulder. The street lights passed through the small openings in the trailer. With each passing light even my eyelids grew heavy and then everything went black.

Gothum City: Heather's P.O.V

"Heather, wake up, were home" I could hear Richard's voice in my ear and light flooded into my eyes as I opened them.

The first thing I seen was Richard's blue eyes. I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. Words didn't even want to escape my lips as we sat there for a minute. Just starring into each other's eyes, no words, no interruptions. He gave me a warm smile and held out his hand. I graciously took it and gave a small smile. I really hope he didn't see through my smile and find my true feelings for him. He helped me stand up from the stall and walk outside, not letting go of my hand. Sure enough standing in front of us was the Wayne Manner. The small barn and pasture sat next to it. Bruce was unloading Knight from his overnight stall. We started to walk up the stairs when I slipped and landed in his arms. Either my body was trying to embarrass me or I was really clumsy this morning. I was screwed either way. Cause he ended up having a hand on my shoulder as we were greeted by Alfred.

"Thanks Richard" Is all I muttered as we walked up the stairs to our separate rooms. It was late in the afternoon, so I grabbed my favorite book and sat in my window seat. This wasn't any old book, it was my doodle book from years. The first picture inside was Knight in his stall. Every few pages was a Robin or Batman picture, shaded and very detailed. Each dated and signed on the back stating who was in it and what it was about. I flipped to the next blank page and started to draw two figures, it was going to be another Batman and Robin drawing. I had barely noticed Alfred standing in my door way as I stopped to find an eraser.

"Miss Wayne, are you going to attend prom on Friday?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, no one has asked me." I answered.

"Well, I took the liberty of picking out a dress for you. It's in your closet. Oh and dinner will be ready in an hour." He announced.

I waited for him to shut the door and I could hear footsteps walk down the stairs before I ran over to my closet. I moved clothes over to find a deep blue dress. Okay, now all I need is a date. It was mine and Richard's senior year and I was sure he already had a date or wasn't going. I shut the closet door and walked back over to my window seat and continued to draw. The sky finally turned orange as the sunset. I opened the window and let the fresh air in my room. I sat my sketchbook down and just watched the sunset. I turned away for a moment because I thought I heard something move behind me, and when I turned around there he stood. Robin, sitting on the window seat in front of me. I was speechless and aw struck, my idol has returned.

"Well, if it isn't the little lady I saved." He teased with a heart warming smile.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" I asked sheepishly. I walked back over and sat next to him, as my cheeks started to turn scarlet red.

"Oh just asking a pretty little lady to the prom on Friday." He answered.

"But… Your….not…" I stuttered. He sighed he looked straight at me and then took off his mask. Underneath that mask that always kept me curious as what color eyes were behind them. They were ice blue and belonged to a face that I had seen since I was little.

"Richard?" I asked he nodded.

"Now you know why I go missing when the Batman signal is called." He confessed. I still was aw struck.

"Richard! What? How?" I asked. He put a finger on my lips.

"Hush, your words are unneeded at this moment." He leaned in a placed a kiss on my lips and sent a current of electricity through me. I kissed back as we sat there for a moment.

"Robin, come you'll see her after a bit" I could hear a gruff voice behind us. I looked up to see Batman standing before us.

"Bruce?" I asked. Everything was finally starting to make sense. He nodded his head and disappeared into the night. Richard still sat on my window seat watching Bruce disappear. He gave me a quick peck and then pulled out a grabbling hook and swung into the darkness of the night. My bedroom door opened and Alfred stood at the door.

"Miss Wayne dinner is ready. Mr. Wayne and Mr. Grayson will not be attending tonight they're busy" He announced.

"I know" I mumbled under my breath as we walked down to the dinner table.

After Dinner

"Miss Wayne good night." Alfred called from the bottom stairs. I waved and walked up to my room. Richard's door was cracked open enough for me to look in. He still wasn't home yet, I walked into my own. Shut the door behind me and flipped the light on and there he sat on my bed."Richard! What are you doing in my room?" I asked running over to his side. He gave me a small smile and hug. Then he chuckled.

"Calm down Heather, I wanted to talk to you." He ordered. I sat next to him.

"Yeah what?" I asked. He sighed for a moment.

"You know you can't tell anyone about me being Robin right?" He asked.

"Yeah" I answered slowly taking off his mask and giving him a peck. He gave me a weak smile and took my hand.

"I want you to come fight crime with me and Bruce" He pleaded.

"But I'm not even a real super hero. You and Bruce are, plus I don't have any 'powers' and I couldn't fight as well as either one of you." I commented.

"I could teach you. I'll help you become one." He answered. I sighed as I looked over to the window. It was lightly being tapped on by the rain outside. He shifted on my bed to look at me straight in my eyes.

"Please, Heather, please…" He begged.

"Fine, but I get to name myself and pick out my outfit." I answered. He gave me a quick peck and then stood up from my bed.

"Thank you, Heather. Night." He called from my door way. Great I get to become a super hero with my crush. I laid back down on my bed and tried to come up with a decent name for myself. I wanted it to be some sort of bird, because if I'm going to be fighting crime I definitely want something that will stick with the infamous 'Batman & Robin'. Jay, no. Sparrow, maybe. Falcon, no. Hawk, no. Owl, yes. Owl, prowler of the night. I love it now to think of a outfit. My door quietly opened and Bruce entered.

"Heather, have you decided on a name yet?" He asked.

"Owl." I answered sitting up. He thought it over for a moment.

"Batman, Robin, and Owl the unstoppable trio, I like it." He commented. I smiled.

"Now I just need my costume." I commented.

"Follow me." He ordered. I jumped up and followed him down the stairs. Two arms came around my waist and pulled me off the ground.

"Richard!" I laughed.

"I'm not going to miss Owl's first trip into the Bat-Cave." He commented. Setting me down as we followed Bruce down a narrow hallway. He pressed something on the side of the wall and opened a door from the wall its self. He nodded inside and I followed Bruce and Richard in. All I'm going to say is it was huge! 3 large glass boxes sat across from the door beholding 3 costumes. One of Batman's, Robins, and another one blue and black.

"Awesome! Did you just assume I would join you guys?" I asked. The nodded there heads.

"How about taking it for a test drive? Joker's been spotted on the left side of Gotham and I'm sure he would like to meet Owl." Robin winked.

"Sure! But I've not had any practice or training"

"You're the daughter of the infamous Batman, I'm sure you'll do fine." Bruce commented.

"Okay!" I commented, running into the bathroom to change and came back out pulling my last glove on and then started to put my mask on. Richard or should I say Robin ran over and helped me put it on.

"Can't let you have your mask on wrong on your first outing" He commented.

"Thanks" I kissed him. He smiled as we all filed into the Bat-Mobile and sped off towards the west side of town.

We pulled into a dim alley and waited. I followed Robin up the side of a building and learned everything I could learning how to move quietly and creeping up on the enemy. We made our way into the bank and I was sent out on my own to hunt for the Joker. I crept quietly on the ceiling looking for any sign of past human activity, sure enough a shadow was scaled up the far side the wall. Joker was trying to get the large red diamond in his greedy hands when I threw my own bat-a-rang at him and knocked his hands away. I remembered to press the middle of my belt to signal Batman and Robin to my location. The Joker began to search for what had hit him when his eyes landed on me. Fear and adrenaline rushed through my veins as his evil grin spread from ear to ear.

"What do we have here? A watchful Owl? Let me guess you're a server of Batman?" He asked laughing. I glared at him and walked a little closer to get a better view of this fool.

"Did he save you off the streets too? Haha pathetic I bet you can't even fight! You're a girl!" He chuckled even more. Just as I was about to attack him when a hand was laid on my shoulder. It was Batman he nodded his head.

"Bats! Your newest apprentice is something. Didn't even see her when she crawled in" He commented.

"I suggest you don't make fun of her or else you will pay!" Robin sneered from the other side of the room.

"Ah Bird Boy! Such a party pooper. I was just having some fun weren't we Bird Girl. What happened to your parents they die to?" He laughed. I waited until Batman gave me a gentle nudge and told me to go on.

"Get him" He whispered. I glanced at Robin for a mere second who nodded and I jumped down onto Joker and caught my fist under his jaw and sent him flying into the wall.

"Well Batman, she seems to have obtained your iron fist…..But lets see if she can truly fly" He came at me staggering and swinging his fist wildly I dodged each move with ease and kicked him below the belt and, once again, sent him sky high with a terrible thud to end it. Batman picked him up gracefully and gave him the glare he deserved. Joker slowly started to laugh when he knocked down Batman and gave chase. I ran after Joker as Robin helped Batman get up.

"Sick him Owl! Bring him DOWN!" Batman yelled and I wasn't about to let him down. I was right on the Joker's tail when he flung his arm around and shot my arm. After a brief stop to check the damages to my shoulder, I reached his purple collared shirt and yanked him into the wall so he would face me.

"Perhaps we can talk over a nice dinner or something… You know… you saying your sorry about stealing my prize and me shooting your arm?" He offered. I glared at him once more and raised my other fist to my face.

"Nope, sorry Robin already asked! But how about I give you a better prize?" I asked. Joker seemed all to confused.

"Stupid Bird Boy. Wait what?" He asked.

"3 square meals and a nice warm bed!" I answered hitting him square in the face which both knocked him out and made him slump to the floor. I handcuffed him and finally breathed a sigh of relief. My first bust. Just as the cop sirens were coming ever so closely I was being lifted from current position into the Bat-mobile and carried off. I looked into the two seats next to me. One was filled with a smiling Robin and the other a proud and slightly smiling Batman.

"Did I do okay?" I asked.

"You did fine, Owl" Batman commented. Robin smiled and held my arm so it would stop bleeding temporarily.

"And you said you wouldn't be good enough!" Robin commented.

"Well, I was wrong, maybe being the daughter of Batman has its perks after all" I teased. It was only a short ride back to the Wayne Machine and a slip inside the Bat-cave. Robin insisted I be carried in so not to hurt my arm.

"My legs aren't broken Richard" I stated.

"Oh well, Alfred" Richard called. Alfred was already preparing his tools and getting some bandages when Richard sat me on the examine table.

"Miss Wayne, this may hurt a bit. Just sit back and relax." Alfred ordered.

I looked down as the cold pair of what seemed to be scissors slowly pulled the bullet out of my shoulder and then the small ting of the bullet hitting the pan next to my knee. Richard was holding me steady as Alfred stitched up my arm slowly and rapped it up in medical bandages. Richard helped Alfred put my arm in a sling until I was fully healed from my accident. Bruce was at the Bat-cave computer already hard at work on the next case. He worked furiously, pulling up more than one file about the Joker, Cat-Women, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Firefly, and Riddler the most notorious villains of Gotham city. Something wasn't right, either the look on my father's face or how quickly he worked. Richard pulled me out of my trance I was in, he helped me slide off the examination table and up the stairs to my room.

"He can get like that, first time I was hurt he went onto a frantic work stage. He will be fine soon, Heather." Richard must have notice the worry I was displaying as we walked away from my father. I nodded my head and actually used some of my effort to help Richard get me up the stairs.

We finally reached my room where I quickly told Richard to stay outside my room as I changed into pajamas. I re-opened the door so he could come in once I was done. I walked over to my bed and slid under the covers and curled up as much as I could without hurting my arm to much. As soon as I was comfortable Richard sat next to me and let me lay my head on his lap, which was more comfortable than my pillow for some odd reason. He relaxed and brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Did you ever want to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes, every time I would have to leave dinner with Bruce, leaving you all alone." He replied I nodded and drifted off to sleep soon after.

I awoke the next morning still on Richard's lap, but he was still asleep. So I hopped up and walked down stairs, being careful enough to hold my arm. Bruce was sitting at the table reading the newspaper as a plate of food sat in front of him.

"Morning, Miss Wayne" Alfred called from the stove.

"Good morning Alfred!" I replied. He smiled and sat a bowl of cereal in front of me which didn't take me long to scarf down.

"How's your arm?" He asked.

"Sore. But its not broken." I replied.

"Good, as soon as your healed its back to work and training with Richard." He ordered. I nodded my head, as the morning news came on the television just as Richard made an appearance downstairs. He leaned against the wall as we all watched intently on the news cast.

"According to Gotham City Police Department, Cane has broke out from Arkham Asylum late last night. No news of killings, but we shall keep you updated. In other news, a new capped crime fighter appeared last night beside the usual duo. Police believe this new hero is the daughter of Batman, named Owl, according to the Joker who police instigated. We hope to see more of this new hero. That is all for the morning news." the news cast ended and went on to sports news.

"Well look who made her first TV appearance!" Richard teased.

"And it will be the last. Heather, your not going on any work until Cane is captured and put behind bars." Bruce ordered.

"What why? He's just another criminal" I whined.

"Cane is known to kill his victims slowly and painfully and tends to prey on girls. He is insane and I don't want you near him." Bruce answered.

"What if she is with one of us" Richard added.

"Still, no work just training until he is behind bars." Bruce finished getting up and walking out.

"He's treating me like I'm two" I growled as I stomped my way to the Bat-Cave and then into the training room. Pulling off my sling and putting on my suit and walking in stretching.

"Heather, you shouldn't be training with your shoulder" I heard my dad's voice from behind me.

"I'm fine" I sneered.

"Richard, train her" He ordered stepping out of the arena as Richard stepped in.

"Now don't think I'm going to go easy on you just cause you're my girlfriend" Richard teased. I jumped up and kicked him on his stomach making him hit the wall.

"Try me" I ordered jumping my way onto a beam above the training ground. My dad was watching from a chair just outside the ground so he could see everything.

"Okay" Richard huffed picking himself up and finding his way clumsily up to the beam. He threw a couple swings at me, missing each time, then he finally was able to hit me just enough to knock me off balance. I was able to regain my balance and swung my leg, tripping him in the process.

"Enough of combat, lets try some stealth" Bruce announced shutting off the lights. It only took a few seconds for me to switch my vision lens on my mask so I could see clearly. I spotted Richard still trying to focus and I used that to my advantage climbing from beam to beam making noise every now and then to scare him. Once he was completely confused and kicked him knocking him of the beam. Which caused him to fall, so I used my grappling hook to tie it around him and hang him upside down from the beam while I sat peacefully on the beam above as my dad turned the lights back on.

"Well, obviously, Richard needs to be training by his student instead." My dad announced. Richard was furiously trying to get himself free.

"Tell me, Boy Wonder, who is a better side kick now?" I teased.

"Shut up" He sneered back.

"If you think about it, the only thing I hurt on you was your pride and maybe your butt" I teased.

"Leave me alone, Heather" Richard sneered. It stung a little, he usually wasn't this mean towards me. I cut his line and walked out of the training arena. Changing into normal clothes and finding my way back upstairs to my room. Alfred came in to announced that we would be having company and that dinner was to be served when they arrived. I thanked him, as he shut the door I grabbed a book and started to read when my door creaked open and he appeared. The Dark Knight.

"I need to apologize to you, Heather" My dad announced sitting on my bed.

"Apologize for what?" I asked sitting the book down.

"For doubting your abilities." He answered.

"Its okay." I replied.

"Do you know who you remind me of sometimes?" He asked.

"You?" I teased.

"No, you remind me so much of your mother when your ride. When you pull on your mask, I see myself" He admitted.

"I miss her" I whispered.

"You remember her? You were so young when she died" He commented.

"Only small memories, but that's enough" I replied.

"You have your mother's beauty." He commented. I hugged him.

"I miss her" I cried into his chest.

"I do to. She would be proud of you" He whispered.

"Are you proud of me?" I asked whipping off the tears.

"What father wouldn't be proud of his little princess if she took down the most wanted criminal in a city of the worst crime rate? You make me proud every time you put that mask on" He finished, I smiled as he kissed me on my head.

"Oh, give Richard some time. He didn't mean that stuff, he just needs to blow off some steam" Bruce announced as we walked out of my doors. The doorbell went off and I could hear the sound of male voices as they greeted my father.

"Heather, will you come a join us?" My father called from the bottom of the stairs. I hopped off my bed and walked out the door, only to slam my face into someone's chest.

"Sorry, Richard" Keeping my head low until he grabbed my arm.

"Listen, Heather, I'm sorry for being a jerk. Please don't leave me" He begged. Having to reach up on my tip toes to kiss him.

"I wasn't planning to" I smiled walking down the stairs.

"Bruce, I didn't know you had a daughter" The blonde man stated. Next to him stood a much taller red-headed boy.

"She's very beautiful" The red headed boy commented.

"Excuse me gentlemen, this is my daughter Heather Wayne and Richard Grayson, my two partners." My father announced, I shook hands with both men.

"I'm Oliver Queen and this is Roy Harper, we are the Green Arrow and Speedy" Oliver announced. Roy kissed my hand and bowed.

"Roy…." I heard Richard growl behind me.

"Cool it, Boy Wonder" Roy teased.

"So what's you alter ego name, Heather?" Oliver asked.

"Owl" I replied proudly.

"She is as quiet as a owl in flight. She's caught me off guard several times" Richard commented.


End file.
